Beach Trip - Recovery
by Robin Gurl
Summary: Britain is having a PTSD relapse and America decides to take him to the beach to recover. PTSD is left over from the war and the blitzkrieg. USUK. Slightly nutty Britain just as a warning.


**Beach Trip**

**By Robin Gurl**

**Chapter 1**

**(so my friend and I like to roleplay Britain with PTSD...so I finally decided to write a story off it. Part 2 is nearly complete. But I wanted to hear people's opinions first.) **

**Disclaimer: own nothing but the RP.**

* * *

America let out a deep sigh of relief as he pulled Britain's bags from the back of his truck. The hot summer sun bore down on him as he walked barefoot in the sand towards the lone beach house at the corner of the shore. They were 10 miles down from civilization. It was the perfect spot for him to catch some waves and for Britain to relax.

Well that was the plan anyway. He sighed again dropping Britain's bags into the guest room. He hadn't even gotten Britain out of the truck yet. He walked back to the front door of the Beach House and leaned against the door frame wiping sweat from his brow. "Alright, Pops." He whispered to himself, "Ya gotta get out of the car – that's step one." He knew in reality that nothing he said or did other than just being there was going to help Britain.

According to the Queen, Britain was having another episode of PTSD left over from the Blitzkrieg. Which was why Britain was stuck with America to begin with. He meant stuck with the most loving way possible. He was always happy to have his former caretaker back home with him.

As he walked back out onto the sand, the beach wind blew his blonde hair over his eyes as he pulled out his cellphone. He quickly dialed a number and waited, "'ello!? Yeh, it's me. Yup yup we made it. Yeh just figured I'd give ya a ring and let ya know." He turned his back to the wind and sun thankful to have this sunglasses – he'd learnt at an early age, blue eyes and bright sun didn't mix very well. "No worries, Pa- I mean France, I got 'em taken care of. Yup he is, how did you know? Heheh, I'm about to go drag him out by his feet if I have to. Haha! No worries man, I'm a hero! What? He is? Dude, tell him hi! And I'll ring ya later!" He hung up sticking the phone back into his bathing suit shorts as he walked the rest of the way towards the truck.

Behind him Bailey whined and barked as she paced the porch, too scared to run down the stairs herself, he turned and waved at her, "Stay there girl, I'll be back. With Britain and your toys! Be daddy's good girl!" The dog looked up ears twitching and she yapped as if saying "ok" and settled down on her front paws tail wagging as she watched.

Smiling he finally got to the passenger door and knocked on the window so Britain knew he was here. Then he looked into the window making sure if he opened the door that Britain wasn't going to fall out. Finally after seeing it was safe he opened the door, "Hey bro, you awake in here? It's gotta be hot, why don't we go inside where it's air conditioned!?"

Britain only shook his head and crossed his arms looking the opposite direction, "W-We aren't s-safe…w-we're out in the middle of no where…and w-we could get a-attacked at a-any t-time…"

America sighed keeping his cool and climbed up into the truck with Britain, he propped his feet up onto the dashboard putting his hands behind his head, "Ya know, this place is pretty safe actually. I came here many times with my boss when my military thought they found evidence that he was going to get assinated. So I mean, dude, if my boss can be here safely can't you?"

Britain turned his head eyes dull from exhaustion, he sighed wringing his hands, "Y-You p-promise its safe..?"

America sat up and pushed his sunglasses up to his forehead setting them up on his head, "Of course dude, I promise! Cross my heart and hope to die!" He hopped out of the truck landing in the sand and held out a hand, "C'mon, lets get ya inside before you go down because of heat stroke!"

Britain looked around his surroundings one last time before taking America's outreached hand and climbed out. As soon as he was on his feet America saw the major contrast in their skin color. Britain was pale from being ill and not being in the sun while America was tanned from his days out in the fields helping his people. "W-What? D-Don't s-stare at me…l-like that.." He said blushing and hiding his face.

"I ain't staring, come on!"

Inside Britain walked around the entire first floor making sure everything was safe before walking back to the den and sitting on the couch, body tense hands nervously between his knees.

"Water's almost ready, Ig. Just relax dude, seriously it's safe." America's voice traveled out from the kitchen.

Bailey walked out from the kitchen with her chew toy in her mouth and hopped up onto the couch beside Britain nudging her face into his thigh. He reached over nervously and petted her soft fur. A tiny smile crept across his pale features, Bailey's tail wagged happily in response as her ears were rubbed.

Then America walked out with a teacup in his hand the smell of earl gray taking over the room, "Here ya are, dude. One cup of earl grey!" He walked over and sat beside Britain handing him his tea cup.

Britain took it with shaky hands and attempted to take a sip as he did his hands shook too much causing a bit of the tea to slosh onto the saucer. America reached forward and steadied the tea cup, "…man you are shaky." He sighed and took the cup away from Britain setting it down on the table by the sofa. "Are you sure you don't want to take one of those pills the doctor gave you?"

Britain looked up shaking his head, "Th-They make me sleepy ..a-and I won't s-sleep until I feel safe.."

"What can I do to make it safer for you?" America asked petting the other country's head. "Aside from not leaving your side for any reason?"

Silently Britain shrugged before looking around the room then sighed and moved closer to America. Bailey lifted her head whining softly when the warmth was gone but she tilted her head in worry pushing her wet nose into Britain's hand whimpering. "..t-the f-fort ..w-was safe.."

America's eyes widened as he remembered then he smiled, "Well then how about this, you take one of those pills and sleep right here on the couch, I will close all of the blinds, shut all of the doors and turn on that CD that has all of the ocean sounds on it - then while you sleep I'll fix up the fort again, alright?" He stroked Britain's hair reassuringly knowing it was a long shot for Britain to say yes to this.

To his surprise Britain nodded slowly eyes barely open, "A-Alright…" He weakly hugged America. "J-Just d-don't leave.."

"I wouldn't think of it." America reached into his back pocket and pulled out the small bottle of pills that were used to calm Britain down when he was too shakey to do anything like he was now. Then picked up a bottle of water off the table and gave Britain the small white circular pill then handed him the water bottle.

Britain reluctantly took the pill, his breathing ragged from his near panic. "D-Don't go anywhere..u-until i-it starts t-to work…p-please?"

America smiled and leaned back into the couch wrapping an arm around Britain's shoulders pulling him close, "I'm here, pops, just relax and let it work." He found himself relaxing a bit as Britain curled close. "Shh just relax."

It had taken 20 minutes for the medicine to work. He had noticed ten minutes ago that Britain's death like grip on his shirt was nearly gone and Britain was only half coherent. America let out a deep sigh before sitting up and easing Britain back down on the couch. The older country lay on his side, Bailey curled up under his arms after giving him a loving lick on the cheek as if saying 'don't worry I'll protect you'. She wagged her tail just a bit to let America know she was happy as he petted her head. "That's my girl, Bailey, you keep him safe, alright? Bark if he wakes up. Imma go get the blankets and stuff for his fort."

He rolled over on his back feeling dizzy and out of sorts. "Unngh…m-my head…" He put his hands to his eyes rubbing them trying to come back to reality. He hears a rustling over in the corner and sits up too quickly his vision swimming. Beside him he hears a low growl and panting, he looks down to see a dog looking up at him. "B-Bailey?"

She wagged her tail for him and crawled into his lap as if trying to comfort him. He found himself petting her as he looked around the room for the source of the other noise. He finally sees feet sticking out of a particular looking fort of some kind. He tilts his head and hugs Bailey tighter, "…y-you there..s-show yourself!"

America's laugh comes out of the contraption and the body follows shortly after, "Hey dude, how ya feel?"

"W-What is that?"

"You said that you'd only feel safe in your fort so I made it your fort for you." America said proud of himself. "Y-You wanna come check it out?" Britain stood up and without thinking carried Bailey with him curious. He stumbled at first still dizzy from the medicine from earlier. America shot to his feet and caught Britain before he fell. "Easy does it, Pops, maybe we should wait until the medicine has worn off?"

"N-No I'm a-alright, r-really..J-Just need help.." Britain responded his grip on America's arm as tight as he could grasp it.

America smiled at his stubbornness but continued to walk Britain to the fort. "I tried to make it just like the old one."

Britain was helped into the entrance and he crawled in. It looked just like the old one. There was a mattress underneath his feet covered in a thin sheet with pillows laid in spots where he could crash without hurting himself. There were sheets over him making a nice cocoon and this time he felt a breeze fly across his face. There was a small fan in the corner of the fort keeping it at a cool temperature.

"Do you like it? Is it safe?" America asked.

Britain nodded and crawled in further by himself until he was over half way in then he curled on his side with a tiny smile, "It's safe."

America sighed in relief and climbed in with him rubbing his side. "Don't worry pops, we'll get you through this. I won't leave you."

America came in from the beach hoping he'd at least see Britain's head sticking out of the fort. Instead he saw nothing not even Bailey's tail. He sighed and stopped at the door way kicking his flip flops off and drying his hair and swimsuit as best as he could before wrapping the towel around his waist. "Britain? Dude you awake?"

There was no response coming from the fort and so America kneeled down, before he went into the fort he noticed the dark clouds that he'd seen over the water were getting closer inland.

This was the real reason he'd come in to check on Britain was the impending storm. For him a storm was the best time to surf – bigger waves – and since he was a country he couldn't hurt himself too badly and if he did – well country's healed faster than humans.

He peaked into the fort and saw Britain was curled on his side, head on one of the pillows that had been thrown in. Bailey was curled up beside him awake but on guard. Her black eyes darted to look at America, her tail starting to wag just the tiniest bit at seeing her owner.

"Hey girl, how is he? Any better?" He crawled in a bit further stroking her head and ears. She whined in response as if saying "no" leaning into his hand. "Hey Britain, you want some tea?"

Britain didn't respond at all seemingly still fast asleep. America's eyes narrowed with worry as he crawled in a bit further setting one hand on Britain's thigh. "Dude?" He shook him gently then waited a few seconds, he got no response. He shook again frantically, "BRITAIN!?" Lightening flashed outside of the fort and he heard rain start to fall and hit the deck. After getting no response again he turned to Bailey, "go get me a compress, girl, it's on the floor out there, hurry!"


End file.
